Mana's Break Up Song
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Mana finds the reason for his girlfriend's break-up after she announced it on his phone at Camp Harmony. Well, now you're about to see why. vampire1031, I hope you like this one! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!


I thought up a little scene involving Mana and the reason for his girlfriend's breakup news at Camp Harmony. I hope vampire1031 is cool with this fic and this one came out of my mind. Please don't be upset with me for this one.

* * *

Mana's Break-Up Song

by: Terrell James

A couple of weeks had passed by since being in Camp Harmony for a while and he felt like there was something inside of him that hasn't been able to heal since the break-up of his girlfriend via phone while he was in camp that almost prompted him to kill himself before being stopped by Jojo and his friends. He was laying down on his bed, just thoughts pondering in his head with only one question.

"I still don't know why. Why would she break-up with me?" asked Mana.

He sighed heavily as he laid there, looking at the ceiling with thoughts still going out in his head. All of a sudden, he hears someone giggling outside near his window. He got out of the bed and as he walks through the window and his head pops out and he sees his girlfriend coming in and suddenly, he sees her with another dude who's taller and much older than her. They were talking and laughing and to Mana's shock, she kisses him in the lips...right in front of him!

Mana's head lowers down in anguish and pain as to find out that the reason for his girlfriend's breakup; she's interested in someone else. That really destroyed his heart. All of a sudden, his girlfriend sees Mana looking at them together. He hopped out of the window and just stood on the roof, looking angry and said, "Now I know why you broke up with me."

The boyfriend looked at Mana and asked, "This used to be your boyfriend?"

"Well...yeah." she replied.

"Is this how you did this to me?"

The boyfriend looked at Mana and sees his personality and then, he turned to her and said, "Good choice. Don't know why you feel hard for that emo-freak."

"What does that supposed to mean? This is who I am."

She turns to Mana and said, "We were good together, but I met someone else now and to be truly honest, he's not like you. He's cute, smart, good-looking, taller and not to mention, one of the popular students."

"What's his name?" asked Mana.

"Sean. We met before school's out for the summer."

Mana could not believe that she stepped out on him while they were still together. He was angry, bitter and completely upset all at the same time, but worse, he felt like he's been used the entire time. His heart was shattered into a million tiny pieces as he slowly lowers his head down. He asked, "How long were you guys together?"

"Three weeks before summer break and we've been together ever since."

Mana raises his head and up and asked, "What did I ever do to you?"

"You were a great boyfriend, but there's no spark together. See, you're more...dark and introverted. I only liked you because you were a good person, but at the same time, you were too troubled and stuff and you dress in dark clothes, listen to emo music and look like you have a heart of stone. Sean, on the other hand, he's cool, sensitive and has a good heart."

"Did you know how much I loved you? I would fall out of a building for you, but yet you won't risk your life for me? With this dude? Are you serious?"

"Yes, we are. And he's a better boyfriend than you."

She goes to him and kissed him in the cheek. This left Mana shaking in complete despair and he really got heated over this. He then said, "Fine! Have a good life with what's his name!"

He storms off and went back to his roof and into his window and slams it shut. Feeling ticked off, he took a picture of them both kissing on his phone and sent a message about the situation and the picture to his friends. He stood there in the window, watching them walk off, holding hands. He felt mad than ever and he slammed his fist in the wall to release his anger away. He then laid down on his bed and starts crying hysterically on his pillow. As the tears flow, the anger dies down into sadness and complete hopelessness, because he felt like it was all he can do is to do anything for her and what he could've done anything more for her more than anything, but she wouldn't even do the same.

To ease his pain, he turns to his notebook and wrote a grueling song about this situation he first witnessed about his girlfriend. It was like his relationship to her was nothing but a waste of time. After writing it, he decided to just let it out to release his pain.

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just what you live_

_Oh, take, take, take it all_

_But you never give_

_Should've known_

_You was trouble_

_from the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why would they open?_

_Gave you all I had_

_and you tossed it in the trash_

_Tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love was all I ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand is..._

_That I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_Ohh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_Black black, black and blue_

_Beat me till I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said 'hey'_

_when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman_

_That's just that you are_

_Yeah, you'll smile in my face_

_then rip the brakes out my heart_

_Gave you all I had_

_and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give you all your love was all I ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand is..._

_That I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_Ohh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for ya, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire_

_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me_

_You're a liar_

_Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_Ohh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, you wouldn't do the same_

_You'd never do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same_

_Ooh, you wouldn't do the same_

_No, no, no, no, no..._

He finished the last part of the song with a choked, strained voice and left sobbing in his bed. After 2 minutes, he receives a text message from Jojo. He picks up the phone and it reads, 'That sucks. Whomever he is, you're better off without her.'

Then another comes around and it's from Cody and it said, 'If I were you, I would forget about her.'

Then another from Mike that said, 'Forget her. She doesn't like you for who you are, that's her loss.'

Then another message from Marcus and it said, 'That girl doesn't know who she's dealing with. Forget her. You're much more cooler than she ever is. Besides, we all still got your back.'

Seeing those messages made him feel a little better and he texted back, saying, 'You guys are always here for me and I will never forget that.'

In that instant, he's finally over her. He sighs heavily and knows that it'll be hard to deal with the break-up, but at least Mana's got good friends and that matters the most to him.

* * *

Hey, vampire 1031, hope ya like this one! The song was 'Grenade' from Bruno Mars. Hope ya like this one. Please tell me what you think of it. Also, please don't be mad at me for this. The chapter from 'Return to Camp Harmony' gave me inspiration for this fic.


End file.
